Aby miasto był spokojne
by Marcialinka
Summary: Queenowie to zwyczajna rodzina. Jednak to tylko pozory. Tak na prawdę są superbohaterami, którzy robią wszystko, żeby ich miasto było bezpieczne.


2 stycznia 2011 r.

Akcja rozgrywa się już po zaginięciu Chloe. Nową Strażnicą została Tess. Jej relacje z narratorem nie układają się najlepiej. Sami zobaczycie jak to wygląda. Odcinków nie oglądałam. Wydarzenia znam ze streszczeń na portalu _Polskie Centrum Informacji Smallville_.

Aby miasto było spokojne...

Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze. Przez dobre pięć minut stałem bez ruchu pod drzwiami z zamkniętymi oczami. Po chwili uznałem, że mam dość siły by dojść do kuchni i przekroczyłem próg mieszkania na szczycie Queen Tower.

W środku powitały mnie okrzyki kłótni Laury i Babci.

-Nie włożę tego! - wrzasnęła moja siostra – Jest ohydne!

-Załóż. - błagała babcia. - To śliczny sweterek.

-Jasne! Tylko szkoda, że strasznie obciachowy.

Wszedłem do pokoju. Kiedy zobaczyłem, do czego babcia próbuje zmusić Laurę, z wielkim trudem pokonałem wybuch śmiechu.

-Babciu, daj jej spokój. - wtrąciłem się. - To naprawdę okropne.

-Nawet ty? - zapytała mnie – Może ją przekonasz do tego?

-Nie będę jej do niczego przekonywał, bo ja też bym tego nie włożył.

-Dzięki Olly! - Laura wyszła z salonu, zabierają po drodze jedną z książek która stała na półce.

Odprowadziłem ją wzrokiem do sypialni. Kiedy już zniknęła mi z oczu, zwróciłem się do babci:

-Proszę cię, nie możesz na nią tak napadać. To nastolatka, nie lubi, kiedy ktoś jej tak narzuca.

-A ty? Jak ty ją wychowujesz, że jest taka opryskliwa...

-Laura wcale nie jest opryskliwa. Zrób tak jak ja. Daj jej wolną rękę w codziennych decyzjach. Inaczej nie będzie potrafiła kierować firmą, współpracować w rodzinie.

-Kto ci tak powiedział? - zapytała świdrując mnie wzrokiem.

-Sam się tego tak nauczyłem.

Naszą rozmowę przerwał straszne uderzenie. Bez wahania podbiegłem do okna i wyjrzałem na ulicę.

Na dole zastałem coś, co świadczyło o moim spóźnieniu. Ulica wyglądała, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią granat o dużym wyrzucie. Przebiegłem wzrokiem po całej alei. Gruzy i martwe ciała ścieliły jezdnię.

-Co to było? - Laura wybiegła ze swojego pokoju z książką w ręku.

-Jakiś potężny wybuch. - stwierdziłem po sekundowym zastanowieniu. - Tak sądzę. Nie mam lepszego pomysłu.

Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk mojej komórki w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wyjąłem ją odruchowo i zobaczyłem podpis kontaktu: CLARK.

-Tak? - zapytałem odbierając.

_-Słyszałeś to? Ten wybuch._

-Jasne. W końcu to było pod moim mieszkaniem.

_-Zauważyłem. Mamy małe zadanie do wykonania. Otwieraj swoja kolekcję. Laura też się nam przyda. W tych małych dziurach tylko ona się zmieści._

-Dobra. Już jedziemy. Za pół godziny będziemy w Strażnicy.

Rozłączyłem się i pośpiesznie otworzyłem szafkę ze swoim tajnym arsenałem.

-Babciu, musimy iść. Spotkanie w Wieży.

-Oliver, proszę. Nie możesz tak po prostu iść. Chociaż coś zjedz. - błagała babcia, kiedy Laura pojawiła się ze swoją walizką z częścią noży.

Bez większych ceregieli chwyciłem proszki, które obniżały senność. W końcu musi mi tego starczyć na całą noc.

Babcia cały czas prosiła nas, żebyśmy zostali. Nie lubiła, kiedy wychodziliśmy na zwykłe patrole, a co dopiero nadzwyczajne zebrania.

Byliśmy już gotowi. Nie mogliśmy przejechać samochodem. Ruch Uliczny został wstrzymany. Tylko jedno nam zostało.

Wyszliśmy z budynku firmy i popędziliśmy do redakcji PLANETY.

-Kiedy byłaś tu ostatnio? - Zapytałem moja siostrę, szczerze ciekawy, co mi odpowie.

-Wczoraj. - odpowiedziała bez zmrużenia oka.

-Wczoraj? Po co?

-Pomagałam Tess przydzielać stanowiska. Zatrudniła kilku nowych.

-I poprosiła właśnie Ciebie?

-Przyjaźnimy się perzcież. A ty mógłbyś do niej wrócić.

-Próbowałem, ale ona tego nie chce.

-Kłócić też się z nią nie chcesz? - wrzasnęła, kiedy wsiedliśmy do windy, a ja nacisnąłem ostatni klawisz.

-Masz rację – odparłem spokojnie. - Kłótnie z nią to akurat z mojej winy.

-Chociaż do tego potrafisz się przyznać.

Jazda na dach nie trwała długo. Jedynie nieliczni wiedzieli o naszym skrócie do mieszkania Chloe. Chociaż ona już tam nie mieszka. Tęsknię za nią. Nie wiem, kiedy ja znowu spotkam. Modlę się, żeby pewnego dnia stanęła w drzwiach domu Clarka i oznajmiła nam, że wróciła. Mrugnięciem powiekami, opróżniłem oczy z łez, które napłynęły mi na jej wspomnienie. Nie czas na sentymenty. Teraz musimy się postarać, żeby w Metropolis chociaż przez chwilę mieszkańcy mogli poczuć się beztrosko.


End file.
